Audiovisual streaming allows a user to broadcast audiovisual content to an audience of viewers via information networks, such as the Internet. Any sort of audiovisual content may be broadcast by a user to an audience of viewers. For example, a user may stream gameplay of a video game, user-generated programming (e.g., live shows, podcasts), electronic sports (E-sports), and other events (e.g., panels, press conferences, and show floor activities).